All Of The Stars (Traducción)
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Traducción autorizada. ¿Y si Evan estaba enamorado de Connor todo este tiempo en lugar de Zoe? ¿Qué pasaría si no incluyera esa parte en su carta, pero Connor la encontró? Esta es una especie de AU para Tree Bros, no todo es igual a la historia y el diálogo originales. Rating T porque queremos estar a salvo, y Connor maldice un poco. Mención de suicidio.
1. Capítulo I

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fic que es oficialmente mi regreso del hiatus. Espero que les guste y que la traducción le haga justicia al fic original. Aunque son capítulos cortos hay escenas que me emocionan mucho y hacen feliz a mi corazón, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Debí haber predicho que algo iría mal hoy. El primer día de escuela, y Jared ya arruinó mi vida. Me distraje mientras él estaba hablando, así que solo levanté la vista cuando Connor empezó a decir algo.

— ¿No me río lo suficientemente alto para ti? –había dicho Connor. Entonces Jared lo llamó _bicho raro._

Y luego hice la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí… y me reí. Y luego me empujó. Duro.

No hice nada al respecto, me levanté unos momentos después. Todo el mundo me miraba fijamente. Luego me alejé rápidamente para ir en silencio a tener un ataque de pánico en el baño.

Bueno, aunque gritara, nadie se preocuparía por mí. No. Solo soy el perdedor, Evan Hansen.

Así que ahora que todos están al tanto, regresemos al presente.

Suspiré cuando terminé de escribir mi carta. Murmuré para mí mismo mientras borraba la parte de mi carta que mencionaba a Connor. Él ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que estoy vivo, ¿entonces por qué siquiera escribir sobre él? Había estado enamorado de él durante un tiempo… pero arruiné cada oportunidad que tuve antes.

Hice clic en el botón para imprimir el papel, justo cuando oí a alguien acercarse a mí.

— ¿Cómo te rompiste el brazo? –Connor me preguntó, señalando mi yeso. Miré hacia abajo, como si acabara de notar que estaba ahí.

— ¡Oh! Yo, eh… caí de un árbol –murmuré. Él empezó a reír.

— Esa es la cosa más jodidamente triste que he escuchado nunca –dijo y me forcé a reírme torpemente.

— Sí –él miró de nuevo a mi yeso.

— Nadie lo ha firmado –dijo. Murmuré un "lo sé" cuando él ya había empezado a hablar de nuevo.

— Lo firmaré –dijo, mirando alrededor.

— Oh, oh, no tienes que hacerlo –dije. Este tipo me empujó antes, ¿y ahora quiere firmar mi yeso?

— ¿Tienes un marcador? –preguntó, no aceptaba un no por respuesta. En silencio suspiré derrotado, y luego saqué el marcador que tenía en el bolsillo. Entonces, para mi consternación, escribió su nombre en mayúsculas. Sonrió y miró su nombre, que cubría la mitad del yeso.

— Oh, gracias –dije mientras también miraba el yeso. Luego sacó algo de su bolsillo.

— Hey, ¿esto es tuyo? Lo encontré en la impresora. "Querido Evan Hansen", ese es tu nombre ¿no? –preguntó. El pánico estalló dentro de mí, y mis ojos se abrieron más.

— Sí, solo es para un proyecto. No es muy importante, si pudieras regresarme-… –me interrumpió.

— ¿_Alguien se daría cuenta si desaparezco mañana_? –dijo Connor, mirándome – ¿_Desearía que todo lo que dije le importara a alguien_? –continuó.

— N-no necesitas leerlo en voz alta. Ambos sabemos lo que dice –dije de repente. Él me miró con confusión.

— ¿Realmente piensas esto? –preguntó. Suspiré y asentí. – ¿Qué ibas a hacer, suicidarte?

— No creo que tenga las agallas para eso –digo con una risa tranquila. – Pero... Sí. ¿No es cierto? Nombra a una persona a la que le importaría si de repente desapareciera.

Connor suspiró y arrugó la carta, luego la tiró a la basura. – ¿De verdad te caíste de un árbol? –preguntó después de unos momentos.

— ¡Yo... sí! ¿Q-qué…? ¿P-por qué estás preguntando? –dije con voz nerviosa. Él entrecerró los ojos, luego agarró mi mano sin yeso.

—Tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta. –Dijo Connor mientras salíamos, él todavía sostenía mi mano. –_Yo_ me daría cuenta si desaparecieras mañana.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Viernes 6 de Diciembre (Fiestas de Quito, ¡Wuju!)_

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	2. Capítulo II

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste y que la traducción le haga justicia al fic original. Aunque son capítulos cortos hay escenas que me emocionan mucho y hacen feliz a mi corazón, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

_"Yo me daría cuenta si desaparecieras mañana." _Las palabras circulaban alrededor de mi cabeza mientras Connor me llevaba a su auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté, mi voz aun temblando. Connor rodó los ojos.

— Te diría _'confía en mí', _pero probablemente aún no me has perdonado por lo de antes. Voy a mostrarte un lugar genial, ya que me di cuenta de que realmente te gustan los árboles. Luego voy a llevarte a por un helado, desde ahora mi único propósito en la tierra es hacerte sentir que importas. Y que las personas se darían cuenta si desaparecieras –dijo –ahora, entra al auto.

Sonreí un poco mientras Connor me llevaba a la parte más verde del huerto. Los árboles eran hermosos, y me tomé un momento para mirar a mi alrededor.

Connor había encontrado un lugar en el pasto donde sentarnos, así que me senté a su lado. No exactamente junto a él, pero no tan lejos como para que piense que lo estoy evitando.

— Entonces, ¿saltaste o te dejaste caer? ¿O realmente te caíste de un árbol? –Connor preguntó, mirándome. Luego se echó hacia atrás y miró al cielo, su cabello castaño cubriendo algo del pasto bajo su cabeza.

— Oh, uhm. Me caí de un árbol… bueno... está bien. No caí. Estaba escalando un árbol, y entonces cuando llegué realmente alto decidí que no importaba. Que nadie se preocuparía, y que estaría siempre solo. Siempre sería el perdedor que soy. Entonces yo solo… me dejé ir –dije, recostándome también en el pasto. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Connor, quien sorprendentemente estaba mirándome.

— ¿Aún te sientes de esa manera? –preguntó. Suspiré apartando mi vista un momento.

— A veces. Como antes, cuando estaba escribiendo la carta. Yo solo… pienso que esto nunca va a mejorar –escuché un ruido como un resoplido viniendo de Connor. Miré de nuevo hacia él, pero él estaba mirando el cielo. El sol estaba poniéndose, y esto pintó un hermoso color naranja sobre su rostro.

— Me siento de esa manera también. Es decir, no todo el tiempo. A veces estoy feliz… pero la mayoría del tiempo… –no necesitó terminar la oración. Connor me miró y sonrió un poco –realmente lo siento por lo de antes. Estaba enfadado con Kleinman y lo he pagado contigo.

— Está bien –dije –No estaba enfadado contigo por empujarme o algo. Estoy feliz de que me trajeras aquí. Es realmente lindo.

— Sí, vengo aquí seguido solo para pensar. Es agradable y tranquilo –dijo. Podría jurar que se acercó un poco, pero no estaba seguro. Asentí ligeramente, luego se sentó –Deberíamos irnos antes de que oscurezca.

— Oh, está bien. ¿Aún vamos por ese helado? –pregunté, levantándome, luego le ofrecí una mano. Él sonrió y la tomó, luego se levantó.

— Definitivamente –dijo. Y luego empezamos a caminar para salir del huerto.

No noté esto hasta después de que tomamos el helado y nos separamos, pero él nunca soltó mi mano mientras caminábamos.

Y yo nunca solté la suya.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Domingo 8 de Diciembre (Días de resaca después de fiestas de Quito, lol)_

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	3. Capítulo III

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Gracias a sus lecturas y a los lindos reviews del invitado. Quién seas, gracias por el apoyo. Te mando todo mi amor.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Connor y yo salíamos casi cada día después de la escuela. Algunas veces los fines de semana, pero sus padres a veces querían hacer actividades familiares también.

Por eso me sorprendí cuando me escribió un sábado a las 4 de la mañana.

**Connor: **_Hey, ¿quieres verme en el huerto?_

**Tú: **_Son las 4 de la mañana_

**Connor: **_Lo sé, no puedo dormir. ¿Sabes qué? Te recogeré._

**Tú: **_Espera, ¡¿qué?!_

**Tú: **_¡¿Connor?!_

**Tú: **_¡CONNOR!_

**Connor: **_Tranquilízate hombre. Aún no veo tu casa de todos modos. Solo estate listo para irnos en unos minutos._

Miré mi teléfono por un minuto, antes de apagarlo y apresurarme a vestirme. Me puse la ropa de siempre y luego me cepillé el cabello. Bajé las escaleras justo cuando Connor golpeó la puerta. Tiene suerte de que mi mamá estuviera trabajando.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí, Connor me sonrió de vuelta. Me gustaría decir que nos hemos vuelto cercanos en las pasadas semanas, pero… eso podría ser solo una ilusión.

— Me gusta tu casa –dijo Connor, entrando. Cerré la puesta y caminé a la cocina, sirviéndome un vaso de agua. No me preocupé por el desayuno, como siempre.

— Sé que no es grande o elegante como la tuya –dije viendo sobre mi hombro. Connor estaba parado en la sala, mirando viejas fotografías. Ninguna de ellas era reciente.

— Es perfecta –dijo. Levantó una foto y sonrió ligeramente, luego la dejó en su lugar.

— ¿Entonces, cuáles son tus planes para hoy? –pregunté. –Será mejor que sean buenos, ya que me despertaste a las cuatro. De la mañana –Salí de la sala y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que sonreía, pero solo conmigo. No cuando estábamos con su familia, o en la escuela.

— Vamos a ir a un lago. Está a un par de horas, pero quería ir contigo –dijo.

— Bueno, entonces vamos –dije, sujetando un libro de la mesa detrás del sillón.

— Espera, ¿enserio? –preguntó, obviamente sorprendido. Yo asentí.

— Sí, vamos de aventura –dije, sonriendo. Rió un poco, luego tomó mi mano y salió conmigo. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me abroché el cinturón.

— Deberías dormir un poco. No estaremos ahí hasta dentro de un rato –dijo Connor, pasándome una chaqueta para usarla de almohada. Sonreí y asentí, y me acomodé. Me dormí pronto, escuchando la radio. Bueno, principalmente escuchando a Connor cantar suavemente.

Me desperté cuando Connor sacudió mi hombro. Miré por la ventana y jadeé un poco.

— Vamos, es más frío cuando te paras en el filo del puente –dijo Connor, riendo. Abrió su puerta, yo abrí la mía y salí.

El sol estaba saliendo, mientras Connor y yo corríamos al borde, inclinados a un lado para ver el agua.

— Es asombroso –dije en voz baja, sin querer perturbar la belleza encantadora. Connor sonrió y asintió.

— Lo sé. Es por eso que me desperté temprano –él soltó una risita. –Ahora dime si esto valió la pena o no.

Reí y me incliné más sobre el borde, cerrando mis ojos mientras sentía la brisa en mi rostro.

— Definitivamente valió la pena –dije, mirándolo y sonriendo.

— Hey, ten cuidado –dijo Connor, acercándose a mí. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me hizo retroceder. –No quiero que caigas.

— Lo siento –dije sonrojándome un poco. Él sonrió, y lo miré. Movió su rostro cerca del mío, como si esperara mi permiso para algo.

Cuando no dije nada, él se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez y me besó.

_Oh por Dios, estoy besando a Connor._

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Martes 10 de Diciembre. Un día que será espléndido para quien lea este fic.  
_

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	4. Capítulo IV

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Gracias a sus lecturas y a los lindos reviews del invitado. Quién seas, gracias por el apoyo. Te mando todo mi amor.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Después de que nos besáramos nos quedamos ahí un momento. El sol había salido por completo para cuando Connor se separó de mí.

— Probablemente deberíamos volver –dijo. Lo miré y tomé su mano entre la mía. Sonrió, y caminamos al auto, juntos.

Nada malo pasó hasta que estuvimos cerca de casa. Habíamos estado hablado sobre el beso, y como nos sentíamos respecto al otro cuando un ciervo corrió hacia la carretera.

Connor se había desviado a un lado, mientras yo empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico. Fue cuando golpeamos un árbol, y sentí mi cuerpo impulsarse hacia adelante. Y luego todo se volvió negro.

_**[Connor]**_

No había visto al ciervo. Este solo corrió hacia la mitad de la carretera. Había girado hacia Evan, para ver su sonrisa, cuando noté sus ojos abrirse llenos de pánico. Rápidamente regresé la vista al camino, me asusté, y me desvié. No estaba siquiera pensando, fui estúpido. El camino estaba bordeado por árboles en ambos lados, y había golpeado el auto contra unos pocos.

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo. Escuché a Evan gritar y escuché su cabeza golpear contra algo. No estaba seguro de qué.

— ¡¿Evan?! ¡¿EVAN?! –grité, tratando de escapar de mi cinturón de seguridad y salir del auto. Él no respondió así que me forcé a mirarlo. Había un corte masivo en el costado de su cabeza, y pequeños cortes por el quiebre del parabrisas.

Empecé a entrar en pánico de nuevo, pero logré salir del auto. Llamé una ambulancia tan pronto como me liberé y traté de sacar a Evan.

Para el momento en que lo logré, escuché las sirenas acercándose. _Aún está respirando. Aún está vivo. _Pensé con súbito alivio. No lo había notado esto hasta después, pero yo estaba llorando.

Un par de horas habían pasado. Yo aún estaba esperando en el hospital para que me dijeran que Evan estaba bien. _Por favor, Dios, que esté bien. _Pensé, las lágrimas llenando mis ojos de nuevo.

Fue cuando la mamá de Evan entró apresurada, casi corriendo. Me levanté inmediatamente, caminando hacia ella.

— S-Señora Hansen –le dije. Ella se veía frenética, ellos probablemente no le habían dicho mucho.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –preguntó.

— Soy Connor. Soy-… –me detuve un momento. –Un amigo. –finalicé, solo para estar seguro. –Estaba llevándolo de regreso a c-casa desde donde estábamos y-…

— ¿Él va a estar bien? –ella me interrumpió, su mirada aún frenética.

— No lo sé –dije en voz baja. Desee hacerlo. Desee saber que él iba a estar bien y que no había asesinado al chico que me gustaba desde el inicio del año escolar.

La señora Hansen, la llamaré Heidi, corrió hacia la enfermera que estaba caminando hacia nosotros. La seguí pero más lentamente. _Por favor buenas noticias, por favor, por favor, por favor._

— Él está estable pero… no ha despertado aún –la enfermera dijo en tono bajo. –No estamos seguros de cuándo lo va a hacer. Fue un mal golpe.

— ¿Al menos podemos verlo? – Heidi preguntó. La enfermera me miró. –Solo familiares.

— Soy su novio, por favor. Déjeme verlo. –Connor dijo rápidamente. Él _necesitaba _ver a Evan. Él necesitaba verlo.

Heidi me miró, pero yo solo sacudí mi cabeza un poco. La enfermera suspiró y nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

Tomé toda mi fuerza para no romper a llorar cuando vi a Evan. Él estaba conectado a muchas máquinas, y una parte de su cabeza estaba cubierta de vendas. Rápidamente caminé hasta llegar a su lado y tomé su mano.

— Lo siento Evan –dije en voz baja. –Lo siento.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Sábado 14 de Diciembre. Un día que será espléndido para quien lea este fic.  
_

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	5. Capítulo V

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Gracias a sus lecturas y a los lindos reviews del invitado. Quién seas, gracias por el apoyo. Te mando todo mi amor.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Había pasado una semana. Una semana desde el choque y Evan aún no despertaba. Mis padres aún me hacían ir a la escuela, pero tan pronto la campana sonaba corría hacia mi auto para ir al hospital.

Resultó que Evan tenía razón. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que se había ido. Nadie excepto yo, obviamente. Era un viernes cuando Kleinman vino a hablarme.

— Hey Murphy. ¿Asesinaste a Evan o algo? No lo he visto por aquí –dijo Jared mientras yo estaba arrojando mis libros en mi casillero. Esperaba salir de la escuela para ver a Evan, pero él me estaba retrasando.

— Él se ha ido desde el sábado. ¿Recién te das cuenta de que ha desaparecido? –gruñí mientras azotaba mi casillero y giraba hacia él.

Jared retrocedió un poco. –Hey, tranquilízate. Noté que no estaba aquí el lunes, pero luego dejé de preocuparme. ¿Entonces? ¿Lo asesinaste o no?

Y ahí fue cuando me quebré. Estaba harto de él preguntándome si había asesinado a Evan. La principal razón era porque yo no lo sabía. Evan aún no había despertado. ¿Y si nunca lo hacía?

¿Y si había asesinado a Evan?

Bueno… aun así. Golpeé a Jared.

— ¡No lo maté, estúpido! –grité. –¡No fue mi culpa!

— ¡¿Qué no fue tu culpa, raro?! –Jared gritó de vuelta. Su mano sosteniendo su nariz. Un par de gotas de sangre estaban resbalando de su mano.

Sentí las lágrimas surgiendo en mis ojos, así que solo lo empujé fuera del camino y salí corriendo de la escuela. Necesitaba ver a Evan. Quería que despertara. _Necesitaba _que despertara. Esta semana sin Evan no había sido más que una tortura.

Corrí hacia mi auto y lo encendí rápidamente antes de salir del parqueadero y conducir hasta el hospital. Tan pronto como estuve ahí salté de mi auto y caminé dentro del edificio. Asentí hacia la enfermera en el escritorio y ella me sonrió. No pude decir si era una sonrisa triste o no, así que caminé tan rápido como pude a la habitación de Evan.

Él no estaba ahí.

Revisé el número de habitación de nuevo. Estaba en la habitación correcta, pero él se había ido. Un millón de pensamientos diferentes cayeron sobre mí de una vez.

_Él está muerto, el murió. Se ha ido._

_Nunca lo verás de nuevo. Nunca verás su sonrisa o escucharás su risa._

_Es tu culpa. Tú chocaste el auto. Él murió por tu culpa._

— ¿Connor? –alguien preguntó. Giré mi cabeza y miré a la enfermera. Ella sonrió. –No te preocupes. Lo movimos a otra habitación. Sígueme.

Exhalé aliviado. Él no se había ido. Aún estaba vivo. Y ella estaba sonriendo. Él debía estar mejor.

Ella me guió hasta la habitación en la que estaba Evan, luego sonrió y cerró la puerta después de salir. Difícilmente pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

Evan estaba sentado en su cama.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Y él estaba sonriendo.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Martes 17 de Diciembre.  
_

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	6. Capítulo VI

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****VI**

**_[Evan]_**

Había despertado una hora antes de que Connor entrara en la habitación. No supe cuánto tiempo había estado en coma, pero supuse que podía preguntarle.

Cuando él entró, inmediatamente me senté y sonreí. Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde que lo vi. Él jadeó cuando me vio.

— Hola –dije. Mi voz era baja, ya que aparentemente había pasado un tiempo desde que la usé.

Entonces Connor hizo algo inesperado y corrió hacia mí, me besó sin ninguna advertencia. Se separó luego de unos momentos y lo miré.

— Estaba muy preocupado –dijo Connor, sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama. –No te vi en la habitación en la que normalmente estabas, así que inmediatamente asumí lo peor.

Sonreí y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Bueno, la buena noticia es que lo peor es solo una cicatriz en mi cabeza –dije. Connor sonrió de nuevo y sostuvo mi mano.

— Lo siento por todo. Debí haber prestado atención. Te extrañé tanto. –dijo, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

— Hey –dije en voz baja, alejando mi mano de la suya. Gentilmente sequé sus lágrimas y sonreí. –Está bien. Estoy bien ahora, Connor.

Y luego lo besé. Besé al chico del que he estado enamorado desde el inicio del año escolar.

* * *

Solo tuve que quedarme en el hospital por pocos días más. Era viernes, así que Connor se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente salí del hospital, fuimos a tomar un helado para celebrar. Le dije a Connor que podía ser nuestra primera cita oficial. Y fue asombrosa. También nos detuvimos en el huerto para sentarnos ahí un momento.

Mi mamá insistía en llevarme a la escuela, aun cuando ella iría tarde a clases.

— Sé que tú y Connor están saliendo ahora, pero la última vez que él condujo contigo, ¡tú terminaste en el hospital por una semana! –había dicho mi mamá cuando le pregunté si podría conducir a la escuela con Connor. Suspiré y acepté que ella me llevara.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos ahí, Jared fue el primero en venir a hablarme. Lo cual fue una sorpresa. Una realmente gran sorpresa.

— Bellota* –dijo Jared cuando caminaba por el pasillo. Vi a Connor y él me vio también. Él y Jared ambos empezaron a caminar hacia mí, pero Connor llegó primero.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Connor, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura protectoramente. Desde que había sido herido en el accidente de auto, él actuaba como si nunca fuera a alejarse de mi lado de nuevo.

— Solo quería decir felicitaciones –dijo Jared, sonriéndonos. –Quiero decir, sobreviviste al intento de asesinato del raro.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –pregunté. Jared rodó los ojos y sacó su teléfono. Luego me mostró la página de Facebook de los estudiantes de la escuela.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó Connor, algo ruidosamente. Las personas estaban hablando sobre como Connor había chocado apropósito el auto. ¿Por qué? Oh, según ellos eso fue para devolverme el haberme burlado de él junto con Jared el primer día de escuela.

Sí. Ese era el por qué. Totalmente.

— Eso no fue lo que pasó –dije furioso. –Estábamos de regreso desde el lago, y un ciervo se atravesó en el camino. Luego Connor se desvió cuando se asustó, y accidentalmente chocamos con los árboles.

Jared sonrió –Y casi te mata en el proceso. –Connor dio un paso hacia adelante pero rápidamente sostuve su mano y miré a Jared.

— Tú sabes, él no quiso chocar el maldito auto –dije, apretando la mano de Connor en señal de apoyo. Connor respiró profundamente, y lentamente lo dejó ir.

— ¿Enserio? –preguntó. –Quiero decir, vamos. Admítelo Hansen. Él te empujó sin ninguna razón el primer día de escuela. Ha estado "saliendo" contigo casi cada día después de clases. Ya sea que está extrañamente obsesionado contigo o que esté tratando de matarte satisfactoriamente. Ya que la primera vez obviamente no funcionó.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una sorpresa para todos los que estaban en ese pasillo. Para mí, Connor, Jared y cualquiera.

— Oh, jódete Jared.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Miércoles 18 de Diciembre.  
_

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._

_*Acorn: es lo que dice en el texto original pero no logré hallar una manera de adaptarlo. De todas maneras creo que solo lo llama así una vez._


	7. Capítulo VII

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

No soy un gran peleador. No soy tan fuerte como otras personas en la escuela. Jared incluido. Aún si él no es demasiado fuerte. Después de decirle a Jared que se jodiera, él me atacó. Y me golpeó, aun cuando traté de defenderme.

Él causó más daño, obviamente. Él me había atacado y no paró de golpearme hasta que Connor logró alejarlo de mí. Escuché a Connor gritar, pero no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. _Por favor no otro ataque de pánico, por favor. _Rogué silenciosamente mientras sentía mi respiración acelerarse.

Sentí a Connor levantarme y llevarme fuera, pero mis ojos estaban cerrados.

— Evan, Evan, mírame. Mierda, ¿qué hago? Vamos, ayúdame aquí. –Lo escuché decir después de unos momentos. Abrí mis ojos y miré a mis manos.

— Lo s-siento. –Dije, limpiando las lágrimas que se habían formado. Connor me colocó sobre el césped afuera de la escuela. Sostuvo mi mano y besó mi mejilla.

— No lo hagas. Está bien. Jared estaba siendo un idiota, él no debió atacarte así. –Dijo Connor suavemente.

— Yo no d-debí haberle d-dicho eso. –Dije. Connor suspiró y me apegó a él.

— Ven aquí… Tenías todo el derecho de decirle eso al bastardo. Me siento honrado de que me hayas defendido. Pero no quiero verte ser golpeado así de nuevo. –Dijo Connor, besando mi cabeza cuando terminó de hablar.

— E-entonces, ¿cuál es el daño? –pregunté, mirándolo. Él sonrió y retiró el cabello de mi rostro.

— Tu ojo parece que se está hinchando, y estás sangrando un poco. Pero no demasiado. –dijo Connor. Suspiré y me limpié algo de la sangre que tenía en el rostro. Eso solo lo ensució más. Grandioso.

— Bien, vamos. Estamos perdiendo clases. Te llevaré a mi casa y te curaré. –Dijo Connor levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme también. Sonreí un poco y tomé su mano.

— Correcto. Vamos. –dije. Connor rió.

— Creo que soy una mala influencia, Evan. Antes de mí, tú nunca te habrías saltado clases.

Reí también y puse mi brazo alrededor de él. –Antes de ti nunca habría tenido las agallas para defenderme a mí mismo de las otras personas. –Dije, sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces soy un poco de mala influencia, un poco de buena influencia? –preguntó Connor. Sonreí y asentí.

— Básicamente.

Él rió de nuevo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. No había visto su nuevo auto aún. Era realmente lindo. Entré al auto y le sonreí a Connor. Aun no me gustaba conducir, pero eso estaba bien. Confiaba en Connor. Siempre lo haría.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Jueves 19 de Diciembre.  
_

_Este cap igual es re cortito, pero tengan fe(?) ¿A que Jared se ha portado como un idiota? Connor, bebé, tú solo eres una buena influencia, a Evan le faltaba hacer frente a sus problemas como él mismo dice._

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**[Connor]**

Evan estaba atemorizada cuando entró a mi casa. Siempre lo estaba. Eso era adorable.

— Correcto, siéntate y regresaré con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. –Dije después de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Evan asintió y sentó en uno de los sofás. Corrí escaleras arriba y encontré el botiquín en el baño, luego bajé las escaleras.

— Qué caballero. Cuidando de mí y todo. –Dijo Evan cuando me senté frente a él. Sonreí y sostuve el desinfectante.

— Oh claro, ese soy yo. Soy todo un caballero. –Dije, sonriendo. Cuidadosamente limpié las cortadas en su rostro y limpié la sangre seca.

— Gracias. –Dijo Evan aun sonriendo.

— No hay problema. Traeré hielo para tu ojo. –Dije caminando a la cocina. Escuché la puerta abrirse mientras estaba sacando el hielo del congelador. Caminé rápidamente de regreso a la sala y le pasé el hielo a Evan.

— Oh Connor. –Dijo mi madre. Ella miró a Evan. Puedo decir que su cicatriz fue la primera cosa que ella notó. — ¿Quién...? ¿Quién es este?

— Mamá, este es Evan. Evan, esta es mi madre. –murmuré.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ustedes dos aquí? ¿No se supone que deberían estar en la escuela? –preguntó. Suspiré y miré a Evan. Estoy seguro de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para volverse invisible.

— Evan estuvo en una pelea y se lastimó, entonces decidimos que era mejor saltarnos las clases. De todas maneras iba a ser un día difícil, con todos los rumores sobre mí tratando de matar a Evan chocando el carro. –Dije. Me senté junto a Evan, sosteniendo su mano.

— Oh, ¿este es el chico con el que estabas en el auto? –preguntó y yo asentí.

— Él, uhm, también estoy saliendo con él ahora. Así que… No le digas a Larry. Por favor. –Dije mirándola. Ella sonrió y aceptó.

— No le diré, lo juro –dijo. –Ahora, ¿por qué no le muestras a Evan la casa? Luego pueden ir a donde sea que pasen su tiempo después de la escuela.

Evan sonrió un poco y se levantó conmigo. –Fue lindo conocerla señora Murphy.

— Llámame Cynthia. Ahora vayan, necesito guardar estos comestibles.

Tomé la mano de Evan de nuevo y subimos las escaleras. Le mostré los alrededores, y cuando entramos a mi habitación colapsé sobre en mi cama.

— ¿Te gustaría tumbarte conmigo? –pregunté dando palmaditas en el espacio a mi lado. Evan se rió.

— Por supuesto –dijo, sonriendo mientras se recostaba junto a mí. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo acerqué.

— No lastimaste a Jared después de que lo apartaste, ¿verdad? –Evan preguntó después de que pasaran unos minutos.

Suspiré y rodeé su cintura con mi otro brazo. –No. Le grité, por supuesto. Pero no lo lastimé. Estaba más preocupado por mi novio, quien estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. El cuál casi me provoca uno a mí porque no sabía qué hacer.

Miré a Evan sonreír un poco. –Cuando tengo un ataque de pánico, y no tengo mi medicina conmigo, contar hasta diez ayuda. Y contar del diez al uno.

— Lo recordaré. –Dije. Debimos caer dormidos tarde o temprano, el sol estaba poniéndose cuando mi madre golpeó la puerta.

— ¿Connor? Tu padre está por llegar a casa. A menos que Evan se quede para la cena, probablemente debería irse pronto.

Suspiré y me senté, mirando el rostro pacífico de Evan dormido junto a mí. Sonreí sacudí gentilmente su hombro.

— Evan, despierta. –dije en voz baja. Él gimió y murmuró algo que sonaba como: _No quiero ir a la escuela._

Reí y lo besé, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se sonrojara cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había besado.

— ¿No quieres ir a la escuela? –pregunté riendo. Evan se sentó y frotó sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué estoy despierto? –preguntó sonriéndome.

— Porque voy a llevarte a casa. Pero puedo decirle a mi mamá que tú y yo vamos a cenar fuera. No le importará. –dije, Evan sonrió más.

— Sí, salgamos a comer. Porque somos una pareja. –dijo, luego me besó y rodó fuera de la cama.

— Eres tan raro. –dije rodando mis ojos y ayudándolo a levantarse del piso.

— ¡Vamos! –dijo Evan, sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Bien, ¡espérame! –dije. Le dije a mi madre que Evan y yo íbamos a salir, y luego fuimos al auto y lo encendimos.

**— **¿A dónde? –pregunté, mirando a Evan. Él se veía un poco tenso luego de subirse al auto.

— Quiero pizza. ¿Qué hay de ti? –dijo sonriéndome.

— Pizza suena delicioso. –dije y empecé a conducir.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: Sin fecha, pero no será muy espaciada. Ya tengo el fic casi completo traducido.  
_

_Bueno, ya vimos qué ha pasado con Connor y su madre. Espero que sigan leyéndolo y si se animan a comentar sería excelente.  
_

_Recuerden que también pueden encontrar esta traducción en wattpad._

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


	9. Capítulo IX

**ALL OF THE STARS (TRADUCCIÓN)**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Dear Evan Hansen, y parcialmente sus personalidades. (Pero cambié algunas cosas, aunque no muchas). Y también algunos diálogos del musical / libro original. ¡Eso es todo!

* * *

**Nota de traducción:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, nos vemos de nuevo. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

I want to thank to HamilSquadFan for give me the permission to translate this fanfic. *hugs and hearts*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**[Evan]**

Después de que Connor y yo comiéramos pizza fuimos al huerto. Aunque estaba oscuro afuera, aun queríamos ir. Teníamos un montón de recuerdos atados a ese lugar.

Sonreí y me recosté junto a Connor besando su mejilla. Me sonrió de vuelta, luego miró el cielo.

La luna había salido hace no mucho, pero aun había estrellas en el cielo.

— Pienso que esto es mejor que ver el amanecer sobre el río. –dijo Connor sosteniendo mi mano de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ver las estrellas?

Él río suavemente. –No, no solo ver todas las estrellas. Estar recostado aquí, contigo, solo mirando al cielo. Olvidando todos nuestros problemas por unos momentos. Aunque las estrellas son geniales también.

Sonreí y volteé mi rostro hacia él, él hizo lo mismo.

— Esto es mucho mejor que ver el amanecer sobre el lago. –dije. –Esto es mejor que un montón de cosas.

Él sonrió y gentilmente me besó en los labios. Luego me miró a los ojos y dijo las palabras que cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

—Te amo Evan Hansen.

— También te amo Connor Murphy.

Eventualmente nos quedamos dormidos, acurrucándonos junto al otro. Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un millón de mensajes de mi mamá, e incluso uno pocos de Jared. Un montón de ellos eran: _¡¿En dónde estás?! _Y _¡Evan, dime dónde estás ahora mismo! _ De mi madre. Tuve que frotar mis ojos para asegurarme de estar viendo los de Jared.

**Jared: **_Bien, mira. Lo siento por golpearte. Enserio. Solo, por favor, llámame o escríbeme._

Había uno un par de horas después, a media noche.

**Jared: **_Sé que fui un imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, escríbeme. Estoy preocupado. Tu mamá me llamó y dijo que no sabe a dónde fuiste._

Y luego uno a las cuatro de la mañana.

**Jared: **_¡Enserio Evan! Estoy realmente preocupado, aunque no me guste decirlo. Tu mamá está preocupada también. Ella piensa que estás en problemas. Por favor, por favor, por favor no estés muerto._

Rápidamente le respondí a Jared primero. _Hey, lo siento. Fuimos al huerto con Connor y nos quedamos dormidos. Lo siento, en serio. _Le mandé uno similar a mi mamá, explicando qué había pasado. Mi mamá no me respondió enseguida, pero Jared lo hizo.

**Jared: **_Oh, Dios. Estuve preocupado por ti toda la noche. Ni siquiera pude dormir. ¡Y tú estabas durmiendo en un huerto con tu novio! Jesucristo, Evan._

Reí para mí mismo y dejé a un lado mi teléfono, luego me giré hacia Connor.

— Despierta dormilón –dije con una sonrisa, sacudiendo su hombro.

— Estoy despierto –dijo Connor sonriendo y girando para recostarse en su espalda. Me sonrió, besé su nariz.

— Bueno, necesitamos irnos entonces. Ya son las ocho.

— Oh, mierda. –dijo Connor frotando sus ojos. –Mis padres van a estar enojados.

Reí un poco. –Sí, mi mamá aparentemente asumió que estaba muerto, y también llamó a Jared.

— Wow –murmuró Connor. –Bien, vamos. Tenemos que irnos. –dijo, sosteniendo mi mano y levantándome.

— Bien, vamos entonces. –dije sonriendo.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: 31 de Diciembre, para terminar bien el año. Y porque soy torpe y ya mismo me atrapo a mí mismo que solo he traducido hasta el cap 14.  
_

_Se aaaamaaaaan. Love is in the air~ Btw, jajaja ¿verdad que Jared se lo merece? Por pinche pendejo.  
_

_Recuerden que también pueden encontrar esta traducción en wattpad._

_PD: Que los vientos les sean favorables._


End file.
